


天“作”之合

by 1478058153



Category: Chinese Comedian RDF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478058153/pseuds/1478058153
Summary: 伪现实向一发完，全文1w➕从炮友到男朋友的全过程
Relationships: 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	天“作”之合

**Author's Note:**

> 伪现实向一发完，全文1w➕  
> 从炮友到男朋友的全过程

#  
杨九郎又一次和那个好看的小师哥被单独留在了后台，不知是天意还是怎么的，这已经是这个月第三次了，面前虽然放着台本，但眼睛总是止不住地往端着茶杯四处溜达的小师哥那边瞟，心里把头九那几个自己下了台就着急下班的贪玩孙子骂了个遍。  
张云雷换下大褂的时候一个抬手，腰上的皮肤白花花露出来一片，杨九郎紧紧捏着水杯咽了下口水，就这样盯着人把大褂整整齐齐地叠好装起来，赶在他回头的前一秒移开了目光。  
感觉到小师哥走过来的心跳越来越快，看到一双圆口布鞋出现在眼前的时候杨九郎强迫自己抬头挤出了一个想都不用想就知道很难看的微笑。  
张云雷没有在意他尴尬的表情，只是微微扬了扬下巴：“饿了么？”  
“啊？”杨九郎没想到这会是小师哥对他说的第一句话，楞了一下才受宠若惊地站起来，挠了挠头有点不好意思的说：“还行，还行。”  
“走吧，出去吃饭。”  
张云雷一手拎着装大褂的袋子，一手端着茶杯走在前面：“张云雷。”  
“哎，师哥，师父介绍过了，我，我叫杨九郎。”杨九郎忙跟上去，最后三个字几乎是喊出来的，给自己吓了一跳。  
张云雷“噗嗤”一声乐了：“姐夫介绍过了。”  
#  
一直到站在小旅馆的床前，杨九郎还都是懵住的，眼前那个总是摆着一副拒人千里的样子的师哥自顾自脱起了衣服，裸着上半身把胳膊勾过来，冰凉的嘴唇贴在杨九郎耳朵上，温热的气息喷出来：“不做么？”  
杨九郎再怎么尊敬师哥，再怎么念着地位差距，好歹也是个血气方刚的二十多岁小伙子，平时光是看着人大褂下称出的身形就挪不开眼睛，何况是面对这样赤裸裸的勾引。  
脑子里最后一根理智的弦在张云雷的舌尖舔到耳后那一瞬间崩断，也不管眼前这个男人是什么身份，转过身搂着人的肩膀就往锁骨上啃。  
张云雷笑着把杨九郎推开，坐在床上两条胳膊撑在身后挑了挑眉：“两点要求：不许亲我，不许说废话。”  
杨九郎的下身早就涨的难受，敷衍地点了点头就着急的把人按在身下，张云雷的呼吸也开始加快，主动伸手一把扯开了杨九郎的腰带甩在一边，扭着身子把牛仔裤蹬下来。  
虽说早就不是什么新手，但对男人，杨九郎还是第一次，按着忘了多久以前在网上看到的描述硬着头皮送进去一根手指，惹得张云雷往上一窜：“靠，你不会慢点儿？”  
这一声弄得杨九郎愈发紧张，一只手毫无章法的在人身上摸过，从肩胛骨到腰窝，再到脚踝，感觉到张云雷的体温渐渐上升，脸上也浮了一层红晕才敢试探着两根手指一齐在人体内专心探索起来。  
“嗯唔...”触到一块软肉的时候张云雷从喉咙间挤出一声闷哼，伸手勾住了杨九郎的脖子咬着嘴唇喘气，杨九郎见状又轻轻擦过几次那一点，终于引得人开口：“你，用点劲儿啊。”  
“没吃饭呢。”杨九郎笑着加了一根手指碾过那块嫩肉。  
杨九郎没过一会差不多摸到了技巧，在腰窝上揉了两把张云雷就浑身都软成一滩水似的拽着枕头弓起了身子往后躲，杨九郎刚把沾着肠液的手指抽出来就被推了一把。  
张云雷仰脸躺在床上喘着粗气指了指地下两人混在一块凌乱的衣服，从人外套口袋里翻到一盒套子和润滑液的杨九郎一步跨上床:“原来师哥是准备充足啊。”  
张云雷红着脸瞪他:“闭嘴，要做就赶紧的。”  
杨九郎也不多废话，握着人的脚踝就把两条细腿往两边分，不想被张云雷一个皱眉给挣开:“等等。”  
杨九郎坐在床上狐疑地看着人翻过身子背过身去半跪起来塌着腰:“进来吧。”  
想起人一本正经提的两个要求，杨九郎没多问就掐着张云雷的腰就慢慢挺了进去，张云雷一只手拽着床单一只手扶在墙上仰起头长长吸了一口气。  
#  
第一次还算是合拍，杨九郎自己爽的同时还不忘照顾张云雷的前面，各射了一次之后分开躺在大床两边恢复精力，拆开的套子被随意扔在地上。  
张云雷把烟在床头的白瓷烟灰缸里按灭，起身站在地上一件一件地穿衣服，杨九郎把胳膊枕在头下明目张胆的瞧着人还泛着一点潮红的身子。  
想着张云雷第一次说话就跟他睡到底是什么意思。  
目光被扔到脑袋上的衣服挡住，张云雷还是那副冷冰冰的样子，带着气似的开口:“看什么看，起来把衣服穿上。”  
杨九郎被泼了一盆冷水，翻身下床捡着自己的衣物:“去哪？”  
“带你吃饭。”  
#  
杨九郎看着面前的一碗牛肉面，觉得这价钱和自己的劳动有点不成正比，但还是识趣地掰开一次性筷子给人递过去。  
张云雷接过筷子漫不经心地来了一句:“和我搭档吧？”  
杨九郎听了这话呛了一下，一口刚咬断的面条咽也不是吐也不是，愣了好一会才一个仰头把面吞下去连连咳嗽。  
“不是，师哥，我这也刚有个搭档，我俩搭的还行，再说我这刚入科基础差，要不你...”  
张云雷手一抖，小半瓶醋倒进碗里。  
“哎呦师哥，您吃我这碗吧。”杨九郎忙着一把把张云雷面前的碗和自己的换了一下，又看着张云雷对着自己刚吃了两口的面一脸嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，板着脸不动声色的把碗换了回来:“不用了。”  
杨九郎以为张云雷要搭档这句话是冲着两人刚刚那次欢爱来的，怕惹人不高兴又赶紧追了一句:“师哥，我不图你啥，我，我会负责...”  
张云雷没有抬头:“没事，不用了。”  
一直到两人在店门口分手，杨九郎也没敢问出那句:还有别人吗？还有，为什么是我？  
过了很多年以后，杨九郎才明白那天张云雷的眼眶不是因为倒进面里的小半瓶醋味才红。  
#  
那天往后，杨九郎和张云雷鬼使神差般的把这说不清道不明的关系保持了下来。  
张云雷默许了杨九郎常常在没人的后台盯着他看，在他练嗓子的时候，上台的时候跟着他学，也保持着每做完一次就带人在不同的小旅馆门口随便吃一口饭的规律。  
两人更深入的这层关系没人知道，在外人眼里，张云雷和杨九郎不过是不太熟悉的师兄弟而已。  
直到那天下了台，后台难得留了几个人约着一起吃晚饭，杨九郎自然地坐到张云雷身边，不动声色地把一盘红烧肉从他面前挪开。  
郭麒麟伸筷子往碗里夹了块肉含糊的说:“翔子你还挺了解我老舅的。”  
杨九郎笑了一下，心里念叨着:我何止了解他到这里，我还知道他的脚踝和锁骨很敏感，腰窝一碰就软；做爱的时候喜欢咬着嘴唇，除了似有似无的呻吟之外不多说一个有意义的字，连名字也不喊一声；还知道他喜欢我射的时候搭着他肩膀；以及，他床上还有第三点要求:永远的背后位。  
杨九郎满脑子都是张云雷染着情欲的声音发着楞，张云雷就像是察觉到人心里想着什么似的用筷子敲了敲他碗沿给人的思绪拽回来，杨九郎这才一个激灵回过神来埋头吃饭，一直到饭局散了也没敢看张云雷一眼。  
那天晚上杨九郎做的格外卖力，没放过张云雷身上任何一个敏感点，而身下的人也配合着把呻吟的调子拔高了几分。  
结束后张云雷裸着身子靠在床头，眉眼间的情欲还没完全褪去，杨九郎在人上挑的眼尾看出了百种风情。  
张云雷把烟盒拿起来晃了晃，杨九郎摆摆手:“我不抽。”  
昏黄的灯光下更显得清瘦的人轻轻点了点头，给自己点了支烟，两指夹着一根半蓝半白的煊赫门慢慢把过了肺的烟气吐出来:“送上门的亲戚不攀，也不知道是该说你有情有义呢，还是脑子有问题。”  
杨九郎一边讪笑着答:“师哥还记得那事呢”，一边伸手拿掉张云雷之间的烟，对着人疑惑的眼神在烟缸里碾了碾:“师哥嗓子好，少抽点。”  
张云雷笑笑，也没再坚持。  
#  
平凡的生活就是平淡无奇，对活，演出，和张云雷做爱。  
不知做了多少次，张云雷还是惜字如金似的，多一个字也不肯和杨九郎多说，这么长时间以来，杨九郎从人嘴里听到最多的话是一声不带任何感情的:闭嘴。  
连每次问他疼不疼都只是用一个点头或摇头来回答，杨九郎也像是故意逆反一般，张云雷越是沉默，他就撞的越狠，越想从那人口中逼出点什么来，但每一次都只能换得人更粗重的喘息，仰着头更长更婉转的呻吟。  
张云雷总能把情绪控制的很好，上一秒还沉浸在欢愉中细着嗓子浪叫，下一秒能因为杨九郎试图转过他身子的动作扭头送来一记眼刀。  
#  
张云雷很懂得配合，杨九郎一个眼神扫过去，就心领神会的在小旅馆床上把自己收拾的干干净净，有这幅身子在，缺了吻的背后位性爱也没有少一分快感，但杨九郎慢慢觉得自己很贪心:他从张云雷那想要的，不只是身子那么多。  
看过了张云雷赤裸的身体，床上下塌的腰窝，进入过他紧致的后穴，好像已经再没什么秘密和底线可言的关系，可杨九郎还是会因为台上人的一个扭腰，倒茶时专注的眼神而动心。  
所以当张云雷把高档表盒放到他面前的时候，他默不作声的把它推了回去。  
“看不上？”  
“是不用，师哥破费了，我答应就是了。”  
张云雷拿起表盒拍在桌上露了笑脸:“说得好像我求你似的。”  
“是我愿意的，我求你。”  
#  
两人成了名正言顺的搭档这一事在社里掀起一阵不小的风波，人人都不清楚这平时说不上几句话的两个人怎么就突然心血来潮决定搭档了，也都猜着没有充分磨合的两个人搭不长久。  
杨九郎从后台过的时候偶尔听到过几次风言风语，他也只是勾了勾嘴角快步走过:论磨合，谁有我和他磨合的深入？  
但张云雷的表现还是让杨九郎感到有些意外，虽是他主动提出的搭档，但正式搭起来之后并未表现出多少亲近，两人的关系不尴不尬，一杯清水摆在那，不进不退。  
时间一长，杨九郎甚至开始怀疑张云雷找他搭档许是真的看上了他的相声风格，和床上那一次又一次欢好全无关系。  
#  
话虽如此，真正搭起来之后杨九郎才算是见识到了张云雷面对业务的认真程度，研究台本时全神贯注的模样一点都没了勾引他上床时的风情。  
搭档扎实的基本功逼得本就经验较少基础薄弱的杨九郎把业余时间全用在钻研业务上，连曾经常常约着一起玩乐喝酒的朋友也渐渐少了来往。  
有时候两人对活到天色晚了，杨九郎也会睡在玫瑰园，顺理成章的和张云雷躺在一张床上，但念及与师父师娘只有一墙之隔，他从来没敢动什么别的心思，张云雷也默契地从未在玫瑰园的房间里提起过情爱之事。  
#  
两人像是天作之合似的，在床上和台上都显现出惊人的默契，杨九郎不禁感叹，不愧是师哥，看人是真的准。  
但他知道张云雷为着俩人名气不高的事没少失落，虽然在台上该卖弄风骚博人欢笑的地方一点没少，却常常和他对了活做了爱又半夜起来到酒店阳台上对着修改过无数次的台本一根接一根的抽烟。  
他也不是没安慰过，没开解过，却总是在张云雷扭过头的一句:“不用你管”上碰得一鼻子灰。  
杨九郎也开始担心，自己尽力维持着的还算凑合的关系会不会因为张云雷的放弃而夭折了。  
好在张云雷只知道自己默默加着工作量，从未提过一句“裂穴”的话，而杨九郎也总是在人烦躁的咳嗽时把烟盒收进衣袋里，给人倒一杯不烫不凉的茶水。  
解决矛盾最有效的方法，就是在一张柔软的床上，态度一向蛮横的张云雷才会软下身子，一把从小练功的好嗓子“嗯嗯啊啊”的承受着杨九郎毫无章法的撞击。  
#  
两人在外人面前永远是一副好搭档好哥们的样子，师兄弟看着关系愈发黏糊的两人也不再有人猜疑他俩什么时候会裂穴，反而经常拿二人打趣说是一个屋也住了，搭档也搭了，什么时候领证结婚算了，面对这些调侃，张云雷总是满不在乎地笑笑，而杨九郎却字字放在了心上，偶尔想起来就会心虚的瞟一眼身边眼神始终清澈的人一眼。  
杨九郎没有告诉过任何人，和张云雷一起走路的时候那人随手把胳膊搭在自己肩膀上的动作，就像是在他心里打水漂似的，激起的涟漪一圈一圈的久久都不会散去。  
业务上的磨合期算是平安过去了，张云雷也开始愿意和他出门吃饭逛街，心情好的时候也会和师兄弟一起叫他“翔子”，也和他聊一些琐事，比如大林没起来床错过了晚上的演出被师父臭骂了一顿，比如师娘做菜把味精和盐拿反了，家里的狗都不想吃...张云雷自顾自讲着，杨九郎装作听得津津有味，实则一直是努力做出聚精会神的样子用来掩饰自己的脸红心跳。  
杨九郎总是觉得张云雷仿佛有两幅面孔，人前是无论玩笑开得多大都云淡风轻一笑而过的角儿，人后则是跪趴在床上难耐呻吟的妖精。  
其实几次高潮临界的时候，杨九郎偷偷吻过张云雷的后颈和肩胛骨，许是情到深处，塌着腰的人儿也未加以阻拦。  
琢磨着两人的感情基本到了无话不谈的地步，杨九郎趁着张云雷刚做完一次心情不错，试探着问过:“为什么就单喜欢那一个姿势？”  
张云雷毫不避讳，抖了抖烟灰又吸了一大口缓缓吐出来:“插得深，爽。”  
“那，那两个要求？”  
“一是不喜欢接吻，二是怕床上逼我叫什么奇怪的，嫌麻烦”张云雷笑了:“一般人我还不告诉他呢。”  
杨九郎点了点头沉默着进了淋浴间，但这次对话后他也基本确定了:在张云雷的心里，自己只是一个会对活的打桩机。  
#  
杨九郎对可以和张云雷搭档一辈子这件事其实一直没有抱着太大希望。  
想象中，迟早有一天人会玩腻了，可能是事后的一个清晨，也可能是饭后撂下筷子的时候，张云雷会捏着烟盒隔着一层烟轻飘飘地笑着提出分开，但只要自己不说，只要床上人的叫声还算是享受，就可以拖过一天又一天，这样不清不楚的关系就会因为两人默契的绝口不提而一直维持下去。  
但那时的他还没有认识到，人算不如天算，再形影不离的两个人也有分开的时候，差就只差这一天。  
老天能莫名其妙的把你们安排在一起，就也能安排一场莫名其妙的意外让你们天人永隔。  
最后一通电话还是那么平常，杨九郎自知毫无意义的嘱咐几句:少喝点，少抽烟，张云雷还是让他闭嘴。  
#  
从未料到的一个场景，床单，枕套，墙壁，地板，触目所及全都是白色，张云雷半躺在床上，身上插满了各种管子，偏头躲开他递过来的第三杯水，一向处变不惊的人直直的盯着杨九郎的眼睛，提出裂穴。  
#  
一向对人百依百顺的杨九郎不知道从哪来的勇气，把杯子砸在金属床头柜上，声音大的吓得张云雷一个激灵。  
两人就这么沉默的僵持着，半晌，杨九郎稳了稳心神给人重新倒了一杯水端过去:“刚才那杯凉了，省的你再骂我。”  
张云雷死咬着嘴唇转过头:“没事，以后再没人不知好歹的使唤你了。”  
“我不裂穴。”  
“由不得你。”  
“听着，张云雷，我说不裂穴。”  
张云雷第一次被杨九郎直接的反驳，有点急了:“我玩够了不行吗，我这样以后能不能站起来都说不准，还能上台？再说清楚点，还能上床？搭档演不成，身子也没有，你还想怎样，图我什么？趁着刚有点名声赶紧另找个人，别耽误着你。”一口气说下来，张云雷心口莫名堵得慌，床边的机器时不时地响一下。  
杨九郎绕到病床的另一侧，半蹲下去盯着人的眼睛一字一句的问:“张云雷，你他妈的把我当什么了？”  
张云雷合上眼睛:“你不想裂有什么用？报复我吗？这样一直惯着我这身臭脾气，让我以后身边永远都没有人？我要瘫了呢？你也伺候我一辈子吗？”  
“对啊！”  
#  
那天杨九郎说了好多，无非是关于不可能因为他受伤了就裂穴，会一直等下去的事，但张云雷能记住的就只有最后一句:“我不管你把我当搭档哥们也好，床伴炮友也罢，但你不是婊子，我也不是傻子，从第一次上你，不，第一次见你，我就想跟你一辈子了，如果没有这档子事，我可能还拖着不去想清楚呢，但现在我明白了，我就是要伺候你，一辈子。”  
杨九郎这席话好像用了全身的力气似的，站在床边喘着粗气。  
张云雷苦笑一声:“说的真轻巧，你怎么知道我不是婊子，你怎么知道我没跟别人睡，你愿意伺候，我还不愿意呢。”  
#  
“当初找你你不答应，现在赶你又不走了，你也看我瘫了可怜我对吗？你说你到底是重情重义还是真傻？”  
说完转过头去，顺着睫毛落下来一滴泪，刚好砸在杨九郎摊开的掌心里。  
张云雷惊讶地看过去，杨九郎俯下身抬着他的下巴在嘴唇上印下一个吻。  
“我就是知道。”  
因为你的眼神太干净了。  
张云雷笑了笑，勉力抬起胳膊把杨九郎又一次端过来的水挡开，却也再没有提出过裂穴。  
#  
杨九郎在没人的时候总是骂自己怂，二十多岁的人了，还像个不敢和心爱的女孩表白的纯情高中生。  
哪怕是亲过了那一下，还是就这么默默照顾着这个一起睡过无数次的受伤搭档，从未问过他:我们现在算是什么关系？  
回归成好友搭档？还是男朋友？  
多少个晚上噩梦惊醒，带着一身冷汗看向病床边，清冷的月光照进来，轻轻抖动的睫毛表明了张云雷也是同样清醒。  
杨九郎总会走过去在人背上一下下轻拍，直到感觉到张云雷的呼吸渐渐平稳，再坐回自己的床上，一夜无眠。  
如果非要是这样的结局，那他宁愿不收张云雷那块表，甚至从一开始，就拒绝东大桥那碗牛肉面，或者宁愿在八月的那一天，把车站和机场的两个人互换。  
这样的日子过了几个月，外人看来杨九郎好像伤的没比张云雷轻多少。  
有时候张云雷看到杨九郎顶着俩比眼睛还大的黑眼圈忙前忙后，想劝一句却说不出什么好话，憋了半天叹了口气:“杨九郎，你不欠我的。”  
“没事儿，应该的。”  
杨九郎抬头看了一眼输液瓶，药水一滴一滴落下来，突然心慌的厉害，药瓶像个单向沙漏，最后一颗沙粒掉下去，就再也回不来了，好像这瓶药都进入到张云雷的身体里以后，他就再也没有机会抓住他似的。  
张云雷用手指敲了敲床沿:“九郎？”  
“哎，哎，给你削个苹果吃吗？”  
“不吃，你吃吧，师兄弟送那么多东西吃不完。”  
感谢你回到我身边，让我还有重来的机会。  
#  
张云雷出院后就急着要演出，杨九郎有心让他多休息一阵子，却也明知拦不住，况且还有师父的准许，只能陪着他从最熟悉的本子练起。  
杨九郎见张云雷的手又有点发抖，把台本从人手里抽出来撂下:“咱要不再缓缓吧？”  
“不用你管，既然你不裂穴，就得听我的，要是看不过你现在走也来得及。”  
几个月以来杨九郎也习惯了张云雷没来由的臭脾气，也知道他第二次从发光的边缘坠落心里的委屈。  
“您这话说的也太有分量了，我也没说啥啊。”  
“闭嘴。”  
张云雷看着杨九郎被骂了还笑这么开心，暗自担心这人是傻了还是疯了。  
“这两句话，还真是我从你这听到最多的啊。”  
#  
两人的热度以先前做梦也想不到的速度上升，每天奔波于各种活动和准备专场就已经让张云雷的身体有点吃不消，两人都没时间细想，已经有小半年没做过那事了。  
有了个人专场之后的主办方自然大方，到外地酒店也再不用住标间了，殊不知这两人接过各自的套房房卡时心里都是一百个不乐意。  
张云雷因为腿伤禁欲了这么久，看着酒店熟悉的环境，柔软的大床难免回忆起从前和杨九郎欢好过的一个个夜晚，下身也慢慢起了反应。  
念着明天还有演出，一向对台上表演的完成标准很高的人只能先委屈了自己，走到浴室一阵阵凉水淋下来，欲望却没有消减半分。  
“靠。”眼前一幕幕的，全是在杨九郎身下承欢的场景，张云雷攥紧了拳头，那股莫名的欲火愈烧愈烈，朦胧间早就一丝不挂地手撑着墙轻轻撸动起来：“嗯...哈...草他妈的...”  
张云雷的腿站久了有点颤抖，下身硬的有点发疼却还是没有射精的欲望，终是不好意思叫杨九郎，自己摔到床上跪趴起来，犹豫了一下，还是低着头把手往身下伸去。  
有些冰凉的手指慢慢探进许久不曾被开拓的穴口，被紧紧含住发出滑腻的声音，张云雷的身体忍不住弓起一个弧度轻微地颤抖。  
既然得了趣也就顾不上什么形象脸面了，手指开始加大了力道抠弄，带给身体莫大的愉悦，口中不时溢出几声呻吟，还有那个从来没在床上叫过的名字。  
“啊...”不知是哪下插的狠了，张云雷全身猛地抖了一下，撑着身子的手握拳狠狠砸在墙上：“杨九郎！”张云雷不知道为什么会脱口而出这三个字，一时间愣住。  
#  
咬着牙忍痛的时候隐约听见房门被刷开的声音，张云雷紧张地跪坐在腿上，拉过被子往后躲。  
“张老师，您这有猫发春了？”  
杨九郎靠在门口对他笑，头脑逐渐清明的张云雷知道自己现在一丝不挂得半跪着，手指上还沾着自己晶亮的肠液的样子有多羞耻，红着脸瞪了他一眼：“闭嘴，进来！”  
杨九郎也不客气，抬脚勾上门就开始解腰带，张云雷看到人从口袋里掏出的盒子时笑了一声：“洗漱用品都不带，这玩意倒是记得清楚。”  
杨九郎拆着包装抬眼瞟了他一眼，一个双关回过去：“这不还有您呢嘛。”  
很久没有做过的两人都有些拘谨，张云雷想着横竖也早就给人看光了，心一横没用杨九郎动手就一把掀开了被子，杨九郎今天的话格外多，在人光滑的肩头象征性地摸了两把：“不冷么？”  
“还行。”  
本来也只是一句客套话，杨九郎早就想到了人的答复:非‘快点’，即‘闭嘴’，却不想张云雷兴致不错的样子和他搭话，心头一喜就就着习惯的姿势往人腰上摸去，手指刚沾到穴口的粘液就被打断。  
“等等。”  
杨九郎用像是伺候人吃饭似的温柔耐心的声音问：“怎么了？”  
张云雷的耳根都有点发红，小声说：“我...我有点跪不住了。”  
杨九郎听言赶紧搂着张云雷的腰把人翻过来仰躺着：“就这么来吧。”  
“嗯。”张云雷轻轻点了点头，刚洗过的头发乖顺地贴在额前，惹人心疼的紧。  
#  
张云雷偏过头闭上眼睛不去看杨九郎的动作，双腿被分开的时候全身瑟缩了一下屏住呼吸，杨九郎握住他的一只手腕，附身在他耳边：“别怕。”  
张云雷刚松了一口气就被带着往身下探过去，紧张的人忙把胳膊往后挣：“你干嘛？”  
“哎你轻点动，别伤着。”嘴上这么说着，却毫无松手的意思。  
直到指间碰到自己的穴口，引来一阵细小酥麻的感觉，张云雷才真的有点慌了神：“干什么，我不要！”  
杨九郎一改温柔的表像，掰开张云雷攥紧的手就带着往穴里送：“不要什么，张老师这不是已经自己玩过了吗？”  
说着按着张云雷的食指一起插了进去动了动:“但是好像没爽到呢。”  
“杨九郎你今天废话太多。”  
“我就要说，嗯？张老师？是不是没爽到？”  
“杨九郎，你他妈别太过分了，啊！”  
“张老师要听话，下次想要了就喊我，自己弄多累啊。”  
虽是几个月没碰过人的身子，但有着先前的经验在，要找到那块软肉还是轻车熟路的，被杨九郎带着按在自己敏感点上的张云雷爽的头皮发麻，忍不住细着嗓子叫起来，没了骂下去的精力，反手抓着床单，下身不住地瑟缩着。  
杨九郎估摸着扩张做的的差不多了，扶着自己硬了好一会的性器抵在人穴口，张云雷见状要把手指往外抽，却被一把按了回去。  
“别动啊，手弯一点，不然会疼。”  
张云雷不知道杨九郎从哪学的巫术，让自己鬼使神差地乖乖听话，感觉到杨九郎慢慢插入的时候才觉得被这混蛋骗了。  
张云雷没想到杨九郎玩的这么大，微微屈起的手指和杨九郎的性器挤在后穴里动也动不了一下，敏感点被挤压着，涨满的感觉让张云雷不自知地皱着眉掉了两滴眼泪。  
#  
“疼了？”杨九郎停了动作。  
张云雷没精力搭理他，只是用左手捞着自己的腿抬了抬。  
杨九郎没注意到人的反应，着急的松了手往下看:“嗯？是不是弄疼了？”  
“闭嘴，快...快点！”  
杨九郎笑了，第一次以面对面的姿势和张云雷做爱，看着人泛着潮红的脸，微微颤抖的睫毛，下身不由得又涨大了一圈，抬手抹掉人脸上的泪珠扶着人另一条腿狠狠往深处撞去。  
“啊疼...杨九郎，真的疼...”  
张云雷受伤以来从不喊疼，总是装的坚强伟大，只有杨九郎知道他习惯了时刻存在的隐隐作痛以后，开始对除了骨头之外的疼痛格外敏感。  
看着人皱起来的小脸变的苍白，杨九郎擦了擦张云雷鬓角的汗珠放慢了速度，手指插在下身，自慰的羞耻把快感放大了无数倍，张云雷半张着嘴叫不出声，身体随着杨九郎的力道起伏着。  
虽说玩得开，但念及张云雷的腿伤，这场性爱相比从前还是相当温柔的，不时停下来问问人疼不疼。前戏拖了太久，没做多长时间张云雷就弓着身子和作乱的人一起到了高潮，丧失意识的几秒里恍惚听见自己喊了杨九郎的名字。  
#  
醒过来的时候已经换好了衣服，身上并没什么不舒服，想来是杨九郎给清理过了，试着张了张嘴，嗓子哑的不行，张云雷一边心里暗骂着杨九郎不顾着明天的演出折腾他这么狠，一边拉下被子支起身体，正碰上杨九郎刚擦着头发从浴室走出来。  
“醒了。”  
“杨九郎，你混...”话说到一半就被塞了一颗润喉糖。  
“含着别嚼，早就知道你会骂我，少说话啊。”  
张云雷他这一串动作弄得有点懵，眨巴着眼睛看杨九郎换衣服。  
杨九郎回头正好看到人不好意思的别过头去，笑着扔过来一件外套:“看什么看，试试能不能下来床。”  
张云雷扶着床边慢吞吞地站起来:“去哪？”  
“带你吃饭。”  
#  
酒店餐厅包房里上来的菜一盘比一盘清淡，张云雷冷不丁被这么一折腾，体力还没恢复过来，吃了几口就撂下筷子:“你改吃素了？”  
“还不是为了你啊。”杨九郎翻了个白眼，给人盛了一碗粥放在面前。  
张云雷低着头用勺子搅了半天，就是没有往嘴里放的意思，杨九郎实在看不下去，索性端起碗把勺子举到人嘴边。  
张云雷咽了一口粥就红着脸把碗抢过来:“我自己来。”  
杨九郎看着人可爱的模样，凑过去在终于有了点肉的脸蛋上亲了一口。  
张云雷慌忙往后一躲，又被人赶紧扶住后背重新坐好，瞪着眼睛问:“你干什么？！”  
“刚才亲过了，但想着你可能睡过去了不知道，现在补给你。”  
“你知道我他妈不是问这个。”  
杨九郎把张云雷手里的碗接过来撂下，看着人的眼睛认真的开口:“张云雷，咱俩别这么耗着了。”  
“行啊，演完这场工资结了就裂，或者这场就不分账了，都打你那就行。”  
“你也知道我不是说这个。”  
张云雷板起脸自顾自地夹菜:“杨九郎，你别傻了，我给不了你什么。”  
“第一次我就说过了，我根本也不图你什么，我是真的想照顾你一辈子的。”杨九郎扶着张云雷的肩膀把人强行转过来对视着:“师哥。”  
张云雷听到这句笑着叹了口气:“你都多长时间没叫过我师哥了，这话说的，还照顾，弄得我像个小姑娘似的。”  
“我能亲你吗？”  
#  
张云雷后退了一下不理他:“哎，你知道吗？那两点要求是我给炮友的，今儿都叫你给破了。”  
杨九郎听得人话里有话，急切地问:“所以呢？你这是答应了？”  
张云雷还是笑着摇头，惹得杨九郎急出了一脑袋汗:“为什么啊？你不信我？”  
“其实一直以来，挺对不起你的，最开始跟你越界，把你要过来搭档，全都重新开始，现在又拖着没裂穴，总感觉是耽误了你似的。”  
“没有，没有，我乐意的。”  
“你听我说完”张云雷摆摆手:“其实这话你要是早点说，我兴许就答应了，但你看看现在，我什么都没有，这身子骨不知道哪年哪月就没了。”  
“说什么呢！”  
“说我自己呢你急什么啊。”张云雷笑的眼尾皱起来:“你是不是以为自己先动的心啊？”  
“啊？”杨九郎听得一头雾水。  
“我总说你不欠我的，是因为一直觉得是我欠了你的。其实我从来不在外人面前叫姐夫，但是那天我就是想要拿这身份压你一下，当初也是傻，没想到睡都睡过了你还是没答应。”  
“当初那是....”  
“没事，都过去了，就是想说说心里话。其实你现在说也不晚，但是这么多年纠缠下来，我们也都不年轻了，尤其是我，杨九郎，我摔不起了.”  
杨九郎几乎没有思考，站起来握住张云雷的手。  
张云雷受伤以后，两人十指相扣过很多次，杨九郎习惯把注意力都放在手上，尽可能托的稳当，但是这次他的手抖得厉害。  
张云雷抬起头盯着他看，杨九郎眨了眨眼，他是妖精吗？不然怎么这么多年过去，眼睛还是这么干净呢？  
“嗯？”  
“那我现在能亲你了吗？”  
#  
张云雷笑着闭上眼睛的时候从眼角落下一滴泪，还是正好砸在杨九郎的手心。  
谁都不会相信，睡了无数次的两人过了这么多年才第一次正经的接吻，整个世界都安静下来，只剩下对方的呼吸，谁也舍不得分开。  
“杨九郎，说真的，你先睡完再表白的这个时机真的很差劲。”  
#  
那场演出两人的气氛带动的很好，包袱连着现挂一个接着一个，细心的粉丝觉出异样，却也只是感觉二人的兴致格外高，心情格外好而已。  
返程的飞机上，张云雷靠在杨九郎肩膀上随意地划着手机屏幕。  
杨九郎低下头在人耳边问:“张老师，那两个要求？”  
张云雷头也不抬:“不接吻，背后位是上床，接吻面对面是做爱。”  
“那跟我呢？”  
“你啊，少废话。”  
“得嘞。”  
#  
飞机落地，张云雷睁开眼就被贴在脸前的杨九郎吓了一跳。  
“那个，张老师，你眼睛真好看，尤其是笑的时候。”杨九郎尴尬地笑了两声。  
“所以呢？”  
“别老瞪我了呗。”  
“一般人我还懒得看呢。”  
“那...行吧。”  
#  
张云雷被按在自家门板上的时候就有点后悔了，杨九郎含着人发烫的耳垂在门口磨蹭着:“张老师，叫点好听的听听。”  
“记得第二条要求吗？就是为了防你这个。”  
“师哥...”  
“滚，爱做不做。”  
“真不叫？那一会可别哭啊。”  
#  
一小时后，张云雷抹了一把眼泪靠着床头一脸委屈的把杨九郎瞪得心里发毛，凑过去捧着人的脸亲了好几口:“张老师，咱以后做完别抽烟了呗。”  
“为什么。”  
“抽多了叫的不好听了。”  
“要不我抽你？”  
“那个，师哥，借个火？”  
#  
张云雷不知道为什么自己都知道倔的要死的性子，到了杨九郎这就变成了一切听话的乖顺，杨九郎更不知道张云雷是用了什么妖术，让自己从来都把持不住。  
所以后来的采访里被问到两人的初遇，张云雷皱了皱眉:“当时他还喊我师哥呢，那天后台没别人，我俩都特尴尬。”  
杨九郎接过话茬:“我可没尴尬啊！”声音大的把自己吓了一跳。  
“那二位后来怎么搭到一起的呢？”  
两个人都笑的明亮:“也不知道怎么回事，上天安排的似的。”  
#  
有一个人，别提是你的话了，连你的眼泪都舍不得让它掉在地上。  
这就是，天作之合。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 三连关注回老福特，麻烦大家热度给大号！  
> 非常非常想要评论和关注，拜托了！


End file.
